Comprehensive Gerosha
Comprehensive Gerosha is a scaled-down Gerosha universe inside the greater Gerosha multiverse of Dozerfleet Comics. It is to Classic Gerosha what Ultimate Marvel is to Classic Marvel. It is a re-imagining of the origin stories of several major characters from Classic Gerosha. Being considerably smaller and less populated with big names, Comprehensive Gerosha paints the events of Classic Gerosha in broad strokes while seeking to be accessible to an audience that is less likely to accept the many breaks from reality that Classic Gerosha possesses. Another defining attribute of Comprehensive Gerosha is that it relies on real-world influences first when trying to tie its narrative elements together, instead of simply building a new world in The Sims 2 that ignores the real world. Fabrics are researched, and attention to detail is paid in defining character looks and costumes. Character histories are updated significantly to avoid extravagance in unnecessary places. Once-completely-fantastic characters are also reduced to slightly more mundane counterparts. More mundane elements of characters' lives are given more attention as well, to flesh the characters out better. As such, several modified elements of Classic Gerosha have carried over, while others are pushed out of continuity. Planets The life-supporting planets with access to Zeran holes that receive the most attention are Earth, Phaelon, and Metheel. Due to the expenses of Zeran transport for large vessels, most of the Phaelites and Meethlites' rivalries on Earth are not reinforced by their cousins back on Phaelon and Metheel. Therefore, they have evolved on Earth into warring factions of mutated humanoid super-scientists that merely coexist with humanity, and sometimes interbreed. Flarvinos, Gwiton, Stacklit, and Marceshel, if they still exist, are never mentioned. Beings from these worlds; such as Volkonir, Marzwhatti, and the Gwirdons are never referenced. Nearly all events relevant to Comprehensive Gerosha happen on Earth. Marlquaanites are the result of the Marlquaan's influence on Earth, and nowhere else. Humanoid races In addition to humans, the following humanoid creatures are confirmed to exist and have carried over from Classic Gerosha: * Meethlites: The original inhabitants of Metheel were human. Later, after government-sponsored scientific experimentation grew out of control, the population was mutated into a species with graphite-colored skin. Many Meethlites have become violent crime bosses, including "Duke" Arfaas Hebbleskin. ** Comprehensive Gerosha Meethlites are slightly different in appearance from their Classic Gerosha counterparts. * Phaelites: The original inhabitants of Phaelon. These humanoids also attempted to experiment on themselves, much the same way as with the Meethlites. Before long, the Phaelites and Meethlites found themselves involved in a bitter rivalry that spanned multiple worlds. ** Phaelite backstory and that of the Phaelon-Metheel war is different in the Comprehensive Geroshaverse. Instead of continued ship support, Phaelite and Meethlite exiles to Earth have started up their rivalry anew on Earth and become warring factions with the support of different governments. * Centhuens: These centipede-like creatures have little trace of their humanity left, and many of them are almost devoid of free will. They are a breed of soldiers, capable of immense destruction. They are not invincible, but are very durable. Unlike Centhuen Prototypes, they lack a rapid regenerative ability. True Centhuens are more theoretical in the Comprehensive universe, but a few of them do end up existing. Not as many as the Classic universe, however. * Centhuen Prototypes: The early phase of Centhuen development by Phaelite technology. These beings have a wide range of powers that are partially influenced by body hormones. The most sophisticated Centhuen Prototype ever manufactured was Candi Levens, who had ESP-like capabilities and limited rapid cellular regeneration along with centilegs. Outside of their centilegs, which hide inside their bodies when dormant, and their other special abilities, Centhuen Prototypes appear normal. Most of them can maintain sufficient control of their powers to hide them when they are not needed, allowing many of them to lead very normal lives. Length and other properties of centilegs are different in the Comprehensive universe. For one thing, they're shorter than their Classic universe counterparts, to account for storage physics. * Milthuens: Millipede-like creatures that can climb walls and curl into balls of destruction. They are the Meethlites' response to Centhuens. * Milthuen Prototypes: The early Meethlite response to Centhuen Prototypes. Milthuen Prototypes possess greater telepathy than Centhuen Prototypes do, but are generally weaker fighters. They can climb walls and are very agile. However, they all but lack the limited regenerative abilities of Centhuen Prototypes. To date, only four are known to have existed, Kimiyato being one of them. * Lycanthropes: These Meethlite-created beings are similar in appearance to werewolves. The plan to develop them came about after Milthuens and Milthuen Prototypes proved a disappointment. Likewise, the AI neural interface backvisor cyborgs that the Meethlites once used were also phased out. The last authorized backvisor cyborg was Musaran. The first successful wolf-man was Rico Ramirez. His return is based on the direction taken for Ciem: Condemnation. * Random other experiments, such as Captain Aardwulf and Delusia, also were created through the Phaelites and Meethlites. Most of these proved to be one-time successes before their related projects were abandoned. Capp Aard will return, but radically altered. Delusia's return is based on the direction taken for Ciem: Condemnation. Marlquaanites Marlquaanites are enhanced humans that have been altered by the Marlquaan. They possess abilities that border on the supernatural. While they are rare, they are considered serious due to the difficulty involved in disposing of them. Every Marlquaanite is affected by this barely-explicable phenomenon differently. * Extirpon absorbs negative emotional energy from others, particularly pride and arrogance, and converts it into reality-warping which he uses mainly to protect himself and punish evildoers. Use of his powers comes at the expense of temporal loss of sanity and at proneness to an ill temper. Unlike a lot of other Marlquaanites, his existence is certain in the Comprehensive Geroshaverse. History asdf Prominent inhabitants Note: Some characters below are listed by the sub-mythos to which they first appeared - not necessarily the mythos to which they are most prominent. ''The Tragedy of Lord Zeras'' characters * Lord Zeras * Catalina Carpathius * Markus Mortikus ''First Meethlites'' characters * Shortimo Bokakrast ''Rise of the Phaelites'' characters * Blazarik Kripanol * Dephinol Wilmarik ''A So-Called Heretic'' / Gray Champion mythos characters * John Domeck / Gray Champion * Katherine "Kicked Deer" Domeck * Margaret "Marge" Domeck-Ramirez / Mapacha * Miles Wealthington / Oraphim * Hester Prynne * Hea Pang * Dae Pang * Pablo Ramirez * Anna Ramirez * Society of the Icy Finger ** Miles Charleston / Chillingworth II ** Samuel Fortin ** Eric Sylvester ** Janet Philips / Microwave Mouth * Officer Eric Andro * Crooked Rainbow * Shrouded Entity * Roger Chillingworth / Chillingworth I * Dereck Johnson / Eqquibus ''Wealth of a Seashell'' characters * Henry Lohtz ''Experiments and Offspring'' * Centipede Charlie ''When Tobey Met Alison'' characters * Steve McNolan * Tobey Flippo * Alison Ligash ''The Battle for Gerosha'' characters * Stan Flippo * Shalia Flippo * Marissa Hood * Mitch Brandel * Dwayne Lloyd * Nancy Philippine * Sgt. Luddin * Fantisk Hebbleskin * Reily Flippo * Ashlee Flippo * Kirby Flippo * Erin Flippo * Darius Philippine ''Kozerlen'' and Blood Over Water ''Meshalutian Trilogy'' characters Ciem mythos Other heroes Other villains * Richard Sartor * Luigi Montana * Clarence Felick * Nematode Development Inspiration and revision asdf Design asdf Production Screen capture asdf Shooting asdf Editing asdf Game downloads See also: Forum:Dozerfleet Utterly Sims 2 catalog (Archive) asdf Music asdf Cancellation asdf See also * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * Classic Gerosha Category: Gerosha universe